


teasing

by highqualityziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Zayn, BoyxBoy, Dom Liam, Everyone Is Gay, Famous Liam, Famous Zayn, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Shower Sex, Jealous Liam, Jealous Zayn, Liam Payne - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild S&M, One Shot, POV Zayn, Pining Liam, Pining Zayn, Protective Liam, Punk Zayn, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Shy Zayn, Smut, Sub Zayn, Top Liam, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Zayn Smut, Ziam Ficathon, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, bareback, blowjob, one direction - Freeform, topliam, ziam, ziam palik - Freeform, ziam smut, ziampalik, ziamsmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityziam/pseuds/highqualityziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has been crushing on Liam for a long time and eventually Liam has to find out. </p><p>(SMUT)</p><p>it's on my wattpad too, which is: ukelaluke</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn walked into Liam's and his shared hotel room and Liam was doing push ups, his arms flexing every time he came up.

Liam stood up, stretching his arms,  
"hey."

Zayn nodded, swallowing past a lump in his throat as he watched the sweat drip down Liam's body.

Liam walked over to the mini fridge, grabbing a water bottle and drinking half of it in one drink.

he grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off of his chest and the majority of his back. 

Zayn couldn't help but stare at how Liam's sweatpants were so dangerously low on his hips. 

Liam walked past Zayn, patting him on the back,  
"I'm gonna go jump in the shower, I'll see you."

Zayn nodded and walked and sat on his bed, taking a few deep breaths, trying to ignore the bulge in his jeans.

Liam disappeared into the bathroom, letting Zayn let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding in. 

ever since Perrie broke off the engagement for whatever reason, Zayn has been even more attracted to Liam, and it's getting harder and harder to hide his feelings.

Liam is always walking around half naked and hugging Zayn randomly.

it's like he's trying to tease him.

when Liam came out of the bathroom, all he had on was tight black boxers and Zayn practically whimpered,  
"are you fucking kidding me?" it was barely a whisper, and he thought it was just in his head, but Liam looked at him, obviously confused. 

"what's wrong, Zayn?" he walked over to Zayn's bed, sitting down in front of him, worried. 

"oh. um- you see I- nothing I'm just- I'm just tired. yeah- yeah I'm tired."  
he tried to sound convincing, but his statement came out as more of a question then anything else.

"Zayn, please talk to me. what's wrong? is it about Perrie?"

"what? no." Zayn almost hit himself in the head, that would have been a good excuse. "I just- I don't know. okay?"

Liam frowned. "if you don't wanna talk about it, that's okay." he put his hand on Zayn's knee comfortingly and gave a slight smile.

Zayn just nodded, feeling too weak to say anything else.

soon, Liam's hand pulled away from Zayn's knee, the warmth of it lingering there for a few seconds.

Liam got up, walking over to his suitcase, bending over to grab sweatpants, causing Zayn to stare at Liam's ass.

Zayn pulled his eyes away, only causing him to want to look again.

Liam pulled on the sweatpants before walking over and jumping on top of Zayn, causing them both to laugh.

he laid there for a few minutes, Zayn trying to calm his breathing, trying not to get hard when Liam's hips were literally on his, and Zayn tried to picture everything that disgusted him, but every time he tried that, his mind would find a way to think about how Liam was shirtless, or how he smelled. 

his brain couldn't help but go to how Liam looked when he was dancing on stage.

fuck. it even went to the way Liam smiled when he would see a sign from a fan, and the way his eyes lit up when he laugh and the way he was always able to cheer Zayn up.

Zayn tried unbelievably hard to focus on the fact that it could ruin their friendship if Liam found out about his crush, but all that he could think about, was how Liam's dick was literally on top of his as they were cuddling, and he couldn't help but picture dirty things.

soon he felt Liam's whole body tense, causing him to be mad at himself,  
"uh Zayn?"

all Zayn could manage was,  
"hmm?" but it came out light and weak.

"um- are you like- Zayn are you hard?" Liam sounded uncomfortable and Zayn was beyond embarrassed.

"a little."

Liam sat up, Zayn moving up so that his back was against the headboard, Liam straddling Zayn's thighs.

Liam looked at Zayn like he was waiting for him to say something else, but when he didn't, Liam decided to speak up instead. 

"are you like- hard because of me?"  
Liam was really quiet, like he was unsure of what he was asking, his eyes searching Zayn's features.

Zayn nervously smiled and brought his hands up to cover his face.  
"sorry,"he mumbled, before he felt Liam grab his wrists, moving them down and letting them go.

next he looked Zayn right in the eyes, before leaning forward and kissing Zayn.

the kiss was full of uncertainty and confusion, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was nice.

the kiss was soft and sweet, Zayn parting his lips, allowing Liam's tongue to explore his mouth, their lips moving in complete sync, Zayn letting out a light whimper before pulling away quickly, Liam looking down at him with confusion.

"sorry, Li. I know you just feel bad for me."

Zayn looked ahead, trying to not feel so embarrassed.

he heard Liam quietly chuckle, before grabbing Zayn's hand, causing Zayn to look up, as Liam brought Zayn's hand to his crotch, Zayn palming the bulge in Liam's sweatpants, biting his lip as he felt Liam let out a light moan at the contact. 

Zayn grabbed the back of Liam's neck with his other hand, pulling Liam down to his lips again.

this time, the kiss was rough and hungry, hands exploring everything possible, pulling at hair, grabbing hips, biting lips and grinding hips, causing them both to moan out in pleasure.  
"holy fucking shit- Zayn. fuck."

it was hot in the area around them and Zayn pushed Liam's shoulders forward harshly so that Liam fell back on his bed, making Liam fall back.

Zayn got on top of him and kissed him deeply, straddling his hips.

Zayn moved down and kissed Liam's neck, sucking a deep mark into his neck, biting onto the skin there, grinding down his hips.

Liam let out a moan, making Zayn's cock twitch at the sound.

Zayn kissed Liam softly, before moving his head down, trailing kissing from Liam's lips to his stomach, and when he got right above Liam's crotch, he looked up to see Liam blushing and biting down on his lip.

Zayn pulled off Liam's sweatpants, pulling them down Liam's thighs and throwing them somewhere in the room and moving to kiss Zayn's hips, admiring the way the skin felt warm against his lips.

Zayn moved his hands up and put his hands on the waistband of Liam's boxers, before slowly pulling them off, paying close attention to the way Liam's breath hitches as his dick hits the air.

Zayn tossed Liam's boxers in the general direction of where he had tossed the sweatpants, before moving up and kissing Liam softly, soon opening his lips, Liam gladly exploring the taste of Zayn's mouth once again, his hands moving up to grab Zayn's hair, pulling him closer. 

as the kiss got deeper, Zayn moved his hand down and wrapped it around Liam's cock, slowly stroking it, loving the low groans slipping from Liam's mouth.

Liam slightly bucked his hips forward into Zayn's hands, causing Zayn to bite on Liam's lower lip, before kissing him softly.

Zayn let go of Liam and moved down before taking him in his hand again, thumbing over the slit and then bringing his head down to lick up the underside slowly.

Zayn moved up before wrapping his lips around Liam's cock, loving the filthy moans escaping Liam's mouth.

Zayn took all of Liam into his mouth, inch by inch, bobbing his head slowly and deeply, causing Liam's breath to become uneven.

soon Liam instinctively bucked his hips up into Zayn's mouth, the feeling caused Zayn to be surprised, but for some reason he ended up moaning, causing Liam to start to get shaky and flushed.  
"Zayn- oh fuck. ah- I'm- shit. I'm close."

Liam's words only causing Zayn to bob his head faster and deeper, taking as much of Liam's cock into his mouth that he could.

soon, all that Liam could manage to do was whimper, letting Zayn's name slip a few times from his mouth, each sound causing Zayn to do everything he could to push him over the edge.

before he knew it, Liam was sent over the edge with a loud cry of Zayn's name.

Zayn continued to bob his head, working Liam through his orgasm, trying not to touch himself, wanting this to last as long as it could, but Liam's moans and whimpers were making Zayn impossibly harder, and the look on Liam's face as he came down from his high, watching Zayn swallow Liam's load, was enough to make Zayn practically moan at the sight, unable to control himself any longer, as he palmed himself through his jeans, letting out a deep breath at the contact. 

a few moments later, Liam looked up at Zayn and kissed him, scooting him back so that Zayn's back was against the headboard, Liam hovering over him, kissing him fiercely.

Liam pulled off Zayn's tank top, looking down at the sight of Zayn, before unbuttoning Zayn's jeans, unzipping them, before pulling them off of Zayn's legs slowly, Zayn letting out a breath of relief, his cock not restrained by thick denim.

Liam bit his lip, staring down at Zayn as he moved up and kissed him quickly, before moving his hands down from Zayn's face and moving his hands down and pulling off Zayn's tight boxers, tossing them off, looking down at Zayn's cock, hard and leaking with anticipation.  
"Liam- please." Zayn whimpered and Liam nodded, still biting his lip at the sight. 

Liam took Zayn's cock in his hand, moving up and kissing Zayn, jerking him off at the same time, Zayn moaning and bucking his hips.

"Liam- fuck me." 

Liam stopped all movement, looking at him in the eyes, noticing how Zayn's lip was trembling, his eyes full of want.

"Zayn-"

Zayn whimpered,  
"please." 

Liam nodded, still unsure.  
"lube?"

Zayn nodded,  
"there's some in my suitcase."

Liam went up and pecked Zayn on the cheek softly before getting up and walking over to Zayn's suitcase, rustling through it before finding it, walking back over to the bed and sitting in front of Zayn.

Zayn opened his legs, his knees bent, outstretched, blushing as he felt so exposed.

Liam took a deep breath before he leaned down, getting in between Zayn's legs, his tongue peeking out from his lips, licking at Zayn's entrance sweetly, causing Zayn to bite his lip at the teasing, slipping out a light,  
"Liam."

soon, Liam pulled away and got lube on his fingers, slowly slipping one finger in, paying attention to the way Zayn took a deep breath, causing Liam to wait a few seconds before slipping another finger in and soon Zayn let out a slight moan of pleasure, causing Liam to pump his fingers in and out, Zayn moaning and biting his lip.

Liam slipped in a third finger, waiting a moment before pumping them in and out. 

Zayn was barely even able to talk.

soon a quiet,  
"Li- just fuck- fuck me babe."  
stuttered out of his mouth, whimpering.

Liam bit his lip at how vulnerable Zayn was, before pulling his fingers out, pouring more lube onto his fingers, spreading some onto his now hard cock, lining himself up with Zayn's entrance, slowly pushing in, Zayn adjusting to the stretch.

soon, Zayn was biting his lip, causing Liam to pull back out and slam right back into him, admiring how Zayn let out a loud moan, Liam whimpering as he started to get a rhythm, pulling out and thrusting, Zayn being a moaning mess beneath him. 

"Zayn holy fucking shit."

Liam grabbed onto the headboard, slamming in and out of him, the headboard hitting the wall with each thrust, causing the room to be filled with the banging of the headboard and the filthy moans slipping from both of their mouths. 

both of them were sweating, the sound of their skin hitting loudly in the room.

Liam moved down and kissed Zayn's neck, then starting to suck deeply into his neck, loving the moans slipping from Zayn's mouth, slowing his thrusts down and pushing his hips deeply into Zayn, still sucking on the skin on Zayn's neck, before moving down slightly, sucking onto another patch of his neck.

Zayn moaned loudly, moving his hands up to Liam's back, scratching down it harshly, causing Liam to moan and then move up and kiss Zayn's lips softly, and then deepening the kiss sweetly.

Zayn grabbed the back of Liam's neck, gripping onto the thin hair there, pulling him closer, the kiss being even more hungry.

Liam was moaning against Zayn's lips, thrusting faster once again,  
"Li- fuck I'm close. ah shit."

Liam moved his hand down, grabbing Zayn's cock in his hand, stroking him at the same pace of his thrusts.

"Zayn- shit."

Zayn whimpered and bit down on his lip, trying not to scream in pleasure.

"Li- so fucking close- ah."

Liam sped up both of his thrusts, moaning with every one.

soon, Zayn was whimpering and chanting Liam's name, before moaning out a high pitched moan, releasing all over his stomach and Liam's fist, Liam continued thrusting, paying attention to how Zayn's eyes squinted shut, his lip between his teeth, whimpers still slipping from his mouth as his head was back, Liam paying attention to the marks on his neck.

Liam watched as Zayn calmed his breathing, as Liam continued to thrust, and then he released inside of Zayn, riding out his high and then stopping his thrusts, collapsing onto Zayn, as he tried to calm his breathing.

"woah." Zayn was quiet and still out of breath.

"yeah."

Liam pulled out, apologizing when Zayn winced at the sudden emptiness, then pulling Zayn into his arms, Zayn turning around so that his face was buried into Liam's chest, wrapping his arm around Liam's waist, admiring how comforting it was.


	2. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after teasing.
> 
> (SMUT)

when Zayn woke up, he was incredibly surprised at what was around him. 

he had thought that his and Liam's time was just an amazing and perfect dream.

when he sat up, he looked over to see the boy next to him laying on his stomach, his face facing the opposite way.

he was sure it was real because his bum was a little sore too.

Zayn bit his lip at the boys' appearance.

Liam obviously still had sex hair, even though it was short, and what made him internally groan, was seeing the dark red marks on Liam's back.

Zayn moved down and kissed the scratches and got up, ignoring the fact that he was still naked, but he knew he had to shower anyway, so he just walked over to the mini fridge and got a water bottle out of it, then grabbing a granola bar out of his bag. 

he stood like that for a few minutes, setting down the remainder of the bar, finishing the water and walking to the bathroom, brushing his teeth. 

when he caught sight of himself, he couldn't help but smirk.

he had purple and red marks all over. 

he had them bundled together on his neck, his torso, his hipbones and even some on his inner thighs.

he lightly rubbed the colored skin, still staring at them in the mirror.

soon, a very sleepy Liam appeared beside Zayn, still naked as well, but he looked over at Zayn, smiling.

"I don't wanna be weird or anything- but like- you look so hot. you've got so many." 

Liam approached the boy, lightly running his thumb over the mark on Zayn's neck. 

Zayn's breath hitched, staring at the way Liam seemed to almost glow in the morning.

it was ridiculous. 

Zayn attempted to calm his breathing,  
"um- you know you've got like scratches and marks yourself?"

Liam furrowed his eyebrows.  
"the marks yeah but- oh I remember the scratches- that was- woah. yeah I remember." he felt himself smirking at the memory.

Zayn looked down, then took a deep breath, turning Liam around, his back facing the mirror.

Zayn turned Liam's head so that he could look at his reflection, observing how the scratches looked on his skin. 

"shit." 

Zayn stared at them once again, biting his lip before clearing his throat, trying to snap himself out of it. 

"uh- I should probably shower."

Liam nodded,   
"can I join?"   
he smirked, Zayn's eyes widening, his lip between his teeth once again. 

"sure, why not?" 

Zayn turned around, thinking about how glad he is that Liam still wants him. 

Liam approached him from behind as he turned on the water, leaning down and kissing Zayn's neck, his hands sliding down Zayn's back, gripping his bum, Zayn whimpering and leaning into Liam's touch, and then stepping into the open shower door, Liam following in after him, Zayn being the first to get under water, closing his eyes and just enjoying the warmth, Liam moving in front of him, kissing Zayn's lips.

Zayn was surprised but adjusted quickly, their lips moving in sync.

Zayn pulled away, putting soap into his hand and then Liam's, each of them rubbing it through their hair, later on taking turns rinsing it off. 

right before Zayn could turn off the water, Liam attacked his lips.

it was hungry but meaningful, one hand pulling Zayn closer by his hip, the other rested on Zayn's cheek.

Zayn turned them both around, pushing Liam down to sit on the bench inside the shower.

"wanna ride you." 

Zayn was quiet and barely heard but Liam bit his lip at the thought, Zayn walking forward, moving his finger up to Liam's mouth, pushing the lip out of between his teeth, then kissing the boy, noticing how much warmth he put off. 

Zayn positioned himself over Liam's now fully hard cock, lowering down lightly, half of his length inside of him.

after a moment of adjusting, Zayn lowered down all the way.

he rested and then lifted himself up before dropping himself down, loving the moan Liam let slip out of his mouth.

he repeated the action, this time more harshly, feeling Liam hit his prostate.

Liam moved up, gripping Zayn's hips, moving Zayn's thrusts along, his bouncing being sped up, both of them guilty for whimpering and groaning back and forth with each and every thrust, Zayn noticing Liam throbbing inside of him, sending chills up and down his spine, still making him feel all warm inside somehow.

"Li- fuck I'm close. shit."

when Liam heard that, he somehow lifted Zayn up until only Liam's tip was inside him, making Zayn whimper, before pushing Zayn's hips down, his cock hitting Zayn's sweet spot right on, then repeating the action, sending Zayn over the edge with an overly loud cry of Liam's name, Liam watching in awe as Zayn fell apart right in front of him, his cheeks and neck reddening from heat, his legs shaking as he rode out his orgasm, sending thick strips shooting out onto both of the boys chests, Liam seeing this and realizing that Zayn fucking came untouched, sent him over the edge, filling Zayn up, Liam and Zayn both sure that what just happened was one of the best orgasms they have both ever had. 

as both of their breathing calmed, Liam took his pointer finger and swiped it in the liquid on Zayn's chest, Zayn watching as he brought it up to his mouth, licking it off his finger, humming.

Zayn bit his lip and groaned as his cock twitched, way too sensitive for Liam to turn him on again.

they decided that this wouldn't be the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make more parts of this but I'm not sure.

**Author's Note:**

> there are probably going to be more than two chapters


End file.
